


To far back

by Peter05



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bra Briefs needs her dad, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Future Trunks Briefs Needs a Hug, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Some Fluff, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Time Travel, Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball), bulma is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter05/pseuds/Peter05
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta made a contingency plan to keep the children alive if they were to be attacked by a villain they couldn't defeat.Send Trunks and Bulla back in time to warn the group and stay in that timeline forever.What happens when they need to use that plan?What happens when the plan goes wrong?Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

Vegeta and Bulma were laying on the couch in the living room of Capsule corp. Bulma resting her head on Vegeta’s chest. Vegeta had his arms and tail wrapped around Bulma. They were watching a movie when Vegeta shot up sending panic through the bond. Bulma looked at her husband “What’s wrong I can feel your worry through the bond?”  
Vegeta turns towards his wife “Frieza He’s returned and he’s stronger than I’ve ever felt him.”  
Bulma face pales at hearing the news “You don’t think he’s-”  
Vegeta cuts her off “Yes he’s stronger than me and Kakarot if what I’m sensing is correct.”  
Bulma nods her head the Idea of frieza returning had been brought up a lot since the tournament of power. Vegeta thought that once Frieza returned he would put himself back on the throne he once ruled from he would show up to earth to kill him and Goku. I talked to Jaco last year and he informed me that Frieza had regained almost all of the power he had when he was alive. Hearing that news made vegeta train relentlessly so that when Frieza returned he could end him once and for all. Turns out Frieza did some training of his own. Bulma looked out to where her husband was looking “Can you beat him Vegeta?”  
Vegeta puts arms around Bulmas shoulders  
“I do not know Woman. I think it would be best to prepare the contingency.”  
Bulma looked into Vegeta’s eyes and noted that he was serious and that he wasn’t lying about the threat just then goku appeared next the the couple removing his finger’s from his forehead “Vegeta-”  
“Yes Kakarot I know I feel it too. That bastard’s stronger than ever” Vegeta didn’t turn away from his mate; he was trying to commit every detail of her face to memory of her sapphire eyes and her cerulean hair. Without warning he brought Bulma into a breathless kiss, a kiss that held every emotion Vegeta felt but could not say. Afterwards Bulma was left panting when Vegeta said through the Bond “I love you Woman.”  
Bulma moved her arms from around his neck to his face “I love you Vegeta” and her arms dropped from his face as he and Goku flew off to meet frieza.  
I grabbed the necessary components for the contingency plan. I then made sure that Trunks and Bulla were asleep. As it turns out Mai was in Trunks's room I will ground him later if they made it out of this new crisis they are in. I used to always want to be where the action I was always sick and tired of never being where everyone else was. All that changed on that day when Dr. Gero shot the beam at me and a 10 month old trunks. That day was a wake up call for me that my life wasn’t my own anymore it belonged to Trunks and then 10 years later it became Bulla’s as well. After Cell and the androids I offered to build Vegeta a brand new ship to take him anywhere in the Universe. When he told me he wanted to stay I was surprised to say the least. I was not under any illusion that me and him were even friends let alone anything else. Vegeta and I got close after Yamcha cheated on me. After I told him I was pregnant I told Him he didn’t have to be there for us. I know he didn’t want this and I didn’t hold it against him when he left for space. Honestly if I think about it we both just used each other because we felt alone. I was a heiress to a multi-billion dollar company smarter than everyone else on the planet. Men were intimidated by me and women were jealous. Vegeta was a former slave who had lost everything that connects him to his home, not the greatest way to start a relationship. When he said he wanted to stay I told him he could on the condition that he would be a father to Trunks. I wasn’t going to have him be there physically and just not care about him either way. He told me he was staying for Trunks. In the beginning it was rough Vegeta didn’t really know how to interact with Trunks and I didn’t know how to interact with Vegeta. He changed after Cell became less aggressive and easier to talk to. I didn’t want to anger him and have him run off. Once it became clear he wasn’t I started to lower my guard with him. He would entertain Trunks in the morning and I would entertain him in the afternoon after I came home from the office, and once we put him to bed we would just talk. I would ask about his training. He would ask about work. We would laugh and even have fun then we would sleep and start over again. That is until one day after trunks was asleep we had decided to go back into the living room to watch a movie and in the middle of it he kissed me Hard passionately. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced. He pulled away much too soon and said “I want you Bulma not just tonight or tomorrow but for as long as you have me.” Immediately I understood what he meant. I had been developing feelings for the saiyan over the past year. Many thought I should resent him for leaving but I didn't. He was a man with a pass too horrible to think about and a future obsessed with a goal to focus on me and a kid. After cell though he showed me that me and Trunks can be his future. I looked into his eyes while he was on top of me and said “Then take me Vegeta.” With that sentence me and Vegeta engaged what still is the best sex I’ve ever had. Right when Vegeta was about to finish he bit me on my neck. Afterwards I asked what that was and he told me about the bond and that whenever I wanted to finish it to bite him back. I bit him Imediatly after he told me. Impulsive decision? Maybe the moment I drew blood I knew I made the right choice it felt as if a piece of me that I didn’t even know that I was missing was found. I saw everything of Vegeta’s life from his upbringing with his parents to his planet destroying days with frieza. I saw the pain and suffering he felt at the hands of the tyrant. I felt the loneliness of being the last of your race and I felt the hatred he harbored for Frieza. I also saw the Hope for the future he saw for us. I saw the pride in his son as his son advanced in his training. I felt the Love he felt for me that he would never say aloud. Life after that night was perfect. Me and Vegeta were great and trunks was amazing. Then Buu happened. When Vegeta accepted Bapidi’s power I felt it. I felt the bond grow dark and evil and she was honestly scared. She felt when he died. It felt as if someone ripped out her heart and ran her over. I think if Trunks wasn’t there I would’ve let myself embrace the pain. After it was over when I felt his presence through the bond clear of the dark and evil presence from before I felt his anger at himself, and regret for choosing that power over his family. I knew from then on that he would always put us first so I didn’t say anything. Then years later I became pregnant with Bulla and I was scared because of how dangerous our lives are but vegeta calmed me down and said that no matter what we would do everything in our Power to protect our family. Now five years later here we are, we have had trials but I wouldn’t trade anything for it. I love my family and love how it came together.  
The Bond shakes me out of my thoughts when I hear Vegeta’s voice in my head “Woman Are you there?”  
“Yeah I’m here Vegeta tell me what’s going on.” I check up on him through the bond and I immediately spring into action. I sense that he is weak and still considers himself in danger.  
He noticed me prodding at the state of his being. “Yes woman it is as you suspect we are losing. Gohan, Krillan and the Namekian have already fallen. Frieza brought soldiers strong enough to kill 17 and 18 and Frieza himself has already killed kakarot. I am the last standing. Have you prepared the contingency?”  
I fight back the sob in my throat. Now was not the time to break down now was the time to act “Yes Vegeta everything is prepared I’m waking the Kids as we speak.”  
Vegeta gives a pained laugh “the fact that they slept through everything proves they are your children.”  
I laugh myself at the joke “the ki shield was up the moment you left. they couldn’t sense the battle and were asleep when Frieza arrived. Vegeta? What’s going on?”  
“Right now Frieza is monologuing about how when he finds my children he’ll drink their blood and toast to the last of the line of Vegeta. The smug bastard. I almost wish I could be there when he realizes he missed his shot with his incessant need to belittle me.”  
The tears I was holding back start falling at the realization that this was the last conversation I was going to have with Vegeta while alive. “Vegeta once the kids are safe-”  
He doesn’t even let me finish my sentence “Once the kids are safe, succumb woman and meet me in otherworld. Hurry I don’t want to be kept waiting.”  
I smile at his stupid joke “I Love you Vegeta.”  
“And I Love you Bulma.” During my conversion with Vegeta I grabbed Bulla and had her in my arms, her tail wrapped around my arm instantly. Poor girl spent two hours training with Vegeta and about six hours playing with Pan. She barely even noticed she was moving. Right when Vegeta said he loved me I felt it. Vegeta was dead, that feeling of my heart being ripped out was so intense I saw white for a second. I stopped outside Trunks’s room and let out a deep breath then burst through his door.  
Trunks Immediately woke at the sound of someone barging in his room, his tail uncoiling around Mai's waist and immediately wrapped around his own, Vegeta would be proud. Mai on the other hand who had her head resting on Trunks’s chest seemed to just barely understand that I walked into the room. Trunks registers it is me who walked in and gets an alarmed look on his face “MOM IT’S NOT WHAT YOU-”  
“ We don’t have time to talk about why you and Mai are asleep in the same bed. At least you're clothed.” I said, noticing that both Mai and Trunks were wearing shirts and pants.  
Trunks and the now wide awake Mai both have bright red faces. If the situation wasn’t so fucked I might just have laughed. “Then what are you doing here? And why do you have Bulla in your arms?” Trunks says trying to figure out if he’s not in trouble what’s happening.  
“We don’t have time get the four of us outside NOW.” I say the last word in my Mom voice that is half yelling half whisper all authority. Trunks reacted on instinct. He wrapped one arm around me and one around Mai and flew us off his balcony and onto the grass outside.  
The Moment my feet touch the ground I throw a capsule and a loud Poof sounds. “Is that a Time Machine?” Trunks ask when he sees the Machine.  
“Yes now the three of you need to get inside and leave this timeline IMMEDIATELY.” Trunks gives me a confused look and Mai looks like she’s trying to Process why they need to leave right now.  
“Mom what’s going on you’re freaking me out?” Trunks ask with a concerned tone in his voice.  
“Listen Trunks Take these.” I hand him a journal and four capsules. “These will explain everything when you get there.”  
Trunks takes the Items and Bulla from my arms. I can feel the pain I’m holding back trying to consume me. I don’t have much time before I lose to the tide of pain that’s awaiting me. “What day are we going back to?” Trunks asks snapping me back to the present.  
I look up “The day Goku came back for his one day Pass.”  
He nods and says “I don’t know how to fly it.”  
“We accounted for that when you get in there will be a blue button labeled start press it and it will take you without the need of you piloting it. This trip was meant to be able to be taken by Bulla all by herself if she needed to. Now GO.” I yelled at them, we had little time before Frieza found them.  
Trunks and Mai nod and Climb into the Machine “I love you Mom I’ll be back.” I nod and wave. I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t lie to them but they wouldn’t have left if I said the truth. The Time Machine raised up in the air and in the next instant it was gone.  
I turned around toward my house and thought of all the Memories that were stored in this house. I smile and take a deep breath and let the ocean of pain I was holding back overwhelm me. I feel myself making my way to the ground, the pain too much to stand. I feel my heart rate dropping by the second. My eyes are closed and when I open them I see Vegeta standing with his hand out.  
“Took you long enough Woman I’ve been waiting.” a Smirk plastered on his face  
I just smile and hold back a laugh “I know but your kids listen to directions as well as you do.”  
His shoulders start heaving and once he settles down he looks at me with a warm bright smile “Ready to start out Forever?”  
I put my hand in his and look at him giving him the warmest smile I have ever given “Yes My love.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks Mai and Bulla exit the Time machine and see the Z Warriors talking about the androids?

Mai had her head resting on one of my shoulders and Bulla had her head rested on my other shoulder. We are going through this weird tunnel I can’t even describe. “Trunks?” I turned my head toward Mai who spoke up “What is going on one second we’re in bed and the next we’re going back to what seven years in the past?”  
I shake my head “I don’t… I… I don’t know….. Honestly Mai. Mom said it would be explained when we got there.”   
Right after I said that the tunnel ends and I can see the glare from the sun. I take a look around and see Mom, Goku, Gohan Piccolo,Krillin,Tien,Chiaotzu. As the ship lands and the door opens. I grabbed Mai and secured Bulla and flew down to meet the group.   
Piccolo looked us over and said “was there something else you needed to say about the androids? And what’s with the kid and the tails?”  
I gave him a confused look “What about 17 and 18? And this is Bulla, my sister and the tails are a long story.”  
Goku scratches his neck “Trunks didn’t you say your father is dead where you’re from?”  
I shake my head “Um No I haven’t even been here before.”  
Mom says “Um we just saw you leave right after you warned us about the androids.”  
Mai taps me on the shoulder “Trunks I think this is the day you come back and warn them about the androids. Look at Gohan, he looks younger than eighteen.”  
I take the time to really look at the group of people in front of me. I remember Krillin having hair when Buu arrived. Mom's hair was shorter and Goku’s supposed to be dead with a halo above his head. I look at the group “ What is the date?”   
Piccolo looks at us “It’s may 16th xxxx”   
Mai inhales suddenly and I don’t even know what to feel. Bulma walks up to us “Are you guys alright?”   
Without thinking I offhandedly say “We’re fine Mom we just traveled back in time 10 years farther than intended.”  
Bulma paled “Mom?” she starts taking a few steps back.  
I look up to Mom “Well FUCK.”  
Krillin quips “Sounds like Bulma’s kid.”  
Bulma glares at Krillin “Fuck off Krillin before I smack that smirk off your face.”  
Piccolo clears his throat “enough everybody.” everyone quiets and looks at him then turns to us “Kid I suggest you tell us why you are here and where you are coming from.”  
I hand Bull over to Mai and I let out a deep breath "where do I begin."  
Piccolo prompts " the beginning is a good place to start."  
I nod my head "right I come from a timeline where you guys beat the Androids my parents stayed together had another child we made a wish to get our tails back and we lived happily ever after until about an hour ago my time I wake up to Mom screaming at me to get up and take me, Mai, Bulla and her out into the front yard where she then promptly put the three of us in the time machine and sent us back. We were supposed to go back 8 years instead we got sent back 15 to 16 years."   
Bulma asks "so they just load you three up in a time machine and send you off without any explanation as to why you're leaving or what you're doing?"  
I nod "mom said that everything would be explained in these." I fly in the time machine and grab the capsules and the journal. And hold them out to Mom "I have no idea what they contain or what I'm supposed to do with them."   
Bulma looks at the items and says "well open them." And she grabs the capsules labeled one on it and pops it and throws we see on the ground a tablet with a video loaded up on it it says before pressing play only Vegeta Bulma and Trunks are to listen to this video.   
Yamcha who I didn't even notice before right now ask "Why is it only for the three of them?   
Me, Mom, Piccolo, Krillin,Tien and even Goku look at Yamcha expecting him to answer his own question. He takes a look at the people around and as if a light bulb flicks on "wait are you saying that in the future Bulma and Vegeta are together?" He says the last word like a curse.   
I just laugh a little bit " yeah in the future I come from Mom and dad are married."   
Mom furrows her brows " Aren't you endangering both yours and your sisters existence by saying all of this?"   
Goku who is scratching his neck says "yeah wasn't I supposed to keep the fact that Vegeta and Bulma were your parents so you would still be born?"   
I nod my head "yes you were but you guys learned from when you see Trunks the next time that changing the past doesn't change the future. Bulma and Vegeta could die right now and me and Bulla would still be here as well as the other Trunks."   
Bulma nods her head the others look confused but just accept it anyway. Piccolo turns his head and looks at Mai and says "so you guys came from the future, you and the baby are the children of Bulma and Vegeta, those items in your hands will help you realize why you were sent here but one thing still isn't clear." I look at him quizzically. He then points towards Mai "Who is she and how does she fit into all of this?"   
Mai looks at me to answer that question. She's trying to figure out how much about Mai I want to tell like the fact that she's actually a woman who used the dragon balls to make her and her companions young again and had to grow up again. "That's Mai my girlfriend." We technically have made anything official but when you travel back in time with someone on an unknown mission right after you were sleeping in the same bed as them you can say it's official. Mai doesn't seem to mind she just nods and looks at the group of people.  
Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu lose interest once I explained who she is and Krillin and Yamcha congratulate me. Goku and Gohan don't seem to care but just smile anyway. Mom however beams at me and says "My son the ladies man." The all of a sudden he face drops "OH MY GOD I tried to solicit my son for sex."   
I get a disgusted look on my face "ew you did that?"   
She smacks my arm "it wasn't like I knew who you were."   
Bulla groans and readjust on Mai's shoulder that's when I remember I have no idea what to do about her "Fuck I have no Idea what to do about Bulla."   
Mom gets a concerned look on her face "what do you mean? If you need something don't hesitate to ask I know you've only been here 15 minutes but if I can I want to help you."   
I let my shoulders sagg "It's not something that can be helped really when she wakes up she'll want to play with Vegeta and I know for a fact he won't want to play with her. I don't even know how he'll treat her. I know he doesn't owe her anything but she adores and he Cherishes her. It'll break her heart if he's mean to her."   
Gohan who has a confused look on his face as if he wants to ask something "Trunks?" I turn my attention towards him " you said that you came 10 years later then you meant to right? Like you meant to land 10 years from now?"   
I nody head "yeah Gohan you're right."   
"Well I'm why don't you just take the time machine 10 years in the future." Everyone else seems to think that's a good idea but I dropped my head lower if that was even possible.  
"I don't know how to pilot the machine. Mom built it so that if needed Bulla could Pilot the machine by just pressing a button and letting the machine do all the work.and going into a predestined time and place. Also for some reason the machine sent me here I'll need to run a few test to see what went wrong. I assuming that this journal holds the information I'll need to get beck but it'll take weeks before we can pilot the machine again let alone the time it'll take to repair it and refuel it."   
Gohan nods his head you can tell he's a little sad that his idea wouldn't be able to be used right away. Bulla starts opening her eyes and moving that's when she notices that she's in Mai's arms " Hi Mai where are we?" She starts looking around at the area that isn't her room which is where she last was.   
I walk up next to them "Hey Munchkin how did you sleep?"   
She smiles brightly when she sees me "Hey lavender where's daddy?"   
I smile and chuckle barely even a minute and she already wants dad. I look across the planet to see where dad is and it looks like he's at capsules corp. Good at least when dads mean to her she can cry in her room then some random wasteland. "We're about to go see them just one sec.( I turn towards mom and reach for her and she takes my left hand Mai puts her and on my right shoulder. I put two fingers to my forehead)  
Goku says "hey that instant transmission!"  
I turn towards him and say yeah dad taught me a couple of months ago."  
Bulma looks towards trunks so married to Vegeta huh with a little bit of curiosity in her voice  
“It's a little bit more complicated than I only said married because it was the easiest answer not the right one.”   
“Just tell me Trunks is Vegeta a good father in the future?” Mom has almost a scared look on her face. I’m not used to seeing it on her face. It sometimes makes me laugh when people think dad is a bad dad. He is the best one I could have asked for. Any respect, pride, admiration he showed me wasn’t because I was his son but because I earned it. He made me appreciate hard work and didn’t spoil me like normal kids born in families wealthy like mine. That feeling of respect he showed me whenever I looked into his eyes made me swell with pride. Not because I had my fathers respect but because I know I earned it.   
I was thinking of a way to tell mom all of this but before I could Bulla nearly jumps from Mai’s arms “Daddy’s the best mommy you know that.”  
Mom looks at me for some sort of confirmation. I just nod and I can see her visibly relax under my arm. I refocus my attention looking for Dad’s ki signature when I lock on I say “Alright here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know sometimes it kinda seems like the story is running off but Most of what I'm Writing has a Point so bear with me please.   
> Comment your thought let me know what you think.  
> Next Chapter Vegeta get's face to face with Bulla


	3. Chapter 2

The Briefs scientist said that it would take a month to upgrade the gravity room. While the wait was annoying it wasn’t unforeseen, the problem lies with the wait. Saiyans are warriors who crave for battle when we go without some sort of stimulation for that craving we tend to get Violent and aggressive. None of that would be a problem except if I start destroying cities Kakarot will stop me and I’m not strong enough to defeat him…. Yet. I have to ascend to super saiyan first but I can’t do that without the gravity room, and now I’m back to square one. I take a look around the room for the millionth time. The bedroom is large and holds minimal things that make the room feel like it has more space then it does. There are two nightstands on either side of the Queen sized bed. There is a small desk shoved against the wall. In the center of the room is a TV stand with a flatscreen (as the Briefs woman called it.) on it. The room was painted grey with red undertones. The room also had a walk-in closet full of clothes ranging from casual to formal wear and a Bathroom with a shower in it. The room was furnished the way I like it, Functional and minimal. I sit on the floor and go into a meditative state.   
Saiyans almost seem to have two sides to themselves. The Oozaru part of ourselves and the more conscious and controlled part of ourselves. The Oozaru are fueled by emotions and instinct. Most of a saiyans instinct for battle comes from our Oozaru. Our instincts not only help when fighting they also help discern who we are able to trust. Our instinct allows me to gauge who is weaker than me who is stronger than me, who is friend and who is foe. The Oozarus emotions are Heightened. They don’t operate in the middle ground. We don’t get annoyed, we get absolutely furious, we don’t like someone, we love them. The conscious part of ourselves largely regulates these things to manage them for the situation we are in. That is why I’m meditating. Ever since I’ve landed on earth my instincts seem to be leading me to do something but I don’t know what. Every time I talk to the Blue haired woman Bluma my instincts say to get closer to her. I assume it realizes like I do that the woman is useful in our goal to obtain super saiyan but everytime we talk it ends in a screaming match that leaves me the same distance from my goal. At Least it’s funny seeing her so pissed off she gets red in the face and leaves. The entertainment value aside I need to figure out why my instinct is to want to get closer to this woman. The Child that warned us about the androids took me completely by surprise. When I saw him my instincts told me to protect him and when he turned super saiyan a sense of pride washed over me. I'm trying to meditate to try and get a grasp on what this means. When a saiyan goes into a deep meditative state they can communicate with their Oozaru and interpret their instincts and emotions better.  
Of course this is all for nothing because two minutes after I start to meditate I hear "DADDY!" And a blue haired girl with a saiyan like tail in a daddys princess shirt and blue pajama pants almost tackles me and wraps me in a hug, her tail wrapping around my arm. Yet again there it is that same instinct to protect this girl. I look up to see the blue haired woman with a shocked look on her face, the saiyan from the future gone are his clothes and sword he arrived in now he is in a pair of sweatpants and a capsules corps shirt and a black haired girl in similar clothing. Without thinking I wrap an arm around the blue haired girl, my instincts in overdrive to comfort her. I look down at the girl and back up to the group in front of me. The kid is different in some way not only his clothes are different the intensity of his gaze is different his gaze with still on guard is softer and he looks better as well. You can see that this kid is well fed while the one I met an hour seemed to have had to ration his food.  
"What is going on?" As much as I want to be irritated I can't not with the girl letting out a pleasurable sigh while in my embrace.   
The woman who is holding a tablet "me you and trunks need to have a discussion about a few things that greatly impact our future."  
I nod and the kid who I assume is Trunks turns to the black haired girl "Mai can you take Bulla and go play while we talk. I promise we'll figure this out and talk to you." The black haired girl nods and starts walking towards me.   
Without thinking I stand and let the girl slide down and wrap around my legs, her tail now wrapping around thigh. I tighten my arm around the girl and growl at the black hair girl. She visibly walked back a few steps and the boy stepped in front of her. The woman looked like she was about to say something but that was when the girls started laughing hysterically "it's okay daddy." She said while managing her laughing when she got it down to a small giggle she says "I don't mind going to play with Mai. She's super fun to play with. Not as fun as you but your busy. Lean down so I can tell you a secret." I lean down toward her so I can listen to what she wants me to hear. Why am I doing this? Letting this child cling to me, call me father, being protective. I want to stop but when that thought crosses my mind every instinct says not to ignore her but comfort her, protect her, love her. I would love to say my instincts are wrong but this girl is obviously my progeny. Mine and the woman's she looks like a carbon copy of Bulma minus the tail which comes from me. When I get to when she can whisper in my ear she's practically jumping. She puts her hands around my ear and says "we're from the future." And kisses my cheek and runs into the black haired girl's arms. I blush noticeably and stand straight and wipe my face.   
As they leave I look into the face of my son not saying anything. What do you say to the future versions of your son that has yet to be born? The boy breaks the silence " I assume you have questions."  
I nod "You and the girl are my children from the future?" The boy nods "With the woman?" I tilt my head towards bulma. The boy nods again. "You're different from the boy I met an hour ago." No questions but facts.  
The boy nods and says "I'm from a timeline where the Androids are defeated."  
I nod my head "Who's the girl?"   
"Mai is my girlfriend." He paused, then spoke again "like a potential mate candidate."   
I nod again. I had heard of the term girlfriend and even figured it's definition but him explaining it like that tells me the future version of me must have told him of our customs. "Are you thinking about marking her the bond, won't take but as my son you should still take to the tradition."   
The woman tilts her head "Mark her? What tradition is that?"  
I turn towards her "Saiyans are not like humans when we mate we mate for life. When a saiyan wants a person to be their mate they bite the person on the neck and if the saiyan wants to be their mate they bite back. When that happens a bond is formed Saiyans can feel the emotional and physical state of their mates. Also physically they will no longer be attracted to other people, being someone's mate means they belong to you and you belong to them. The bond is forever even death doesn't release a saiyan from it when a mate dies the other mate dies as well. The desire to mate with a person comes from two aspects: the ability to make strong heirs and trust. Saiyan were not trusting people so letting someone into your head meant that you trusted them with everything about you even your weaknesses. It is even said that if two individuals were compatible enough they could communicate their thoughts through the bond."  
"So in the future me and you have some sort of bond where we feel each other's emotional and physical state?" The woman asked, looking at both me and the boy.  
"Heh more likely sense we are of two different species there is no bond more just a traditional sense for me that I would ask you to reciprocate but don't ask me ask the boy."   
We both turn to look at the boy who is looking very uncomfortable at my question and explanation of saiyan mating rituals and being put on the spot. "Umm actually you guys in the future have a bond and I'm fairly certain that you have the whole communicating your thoughts aspect of it."   
The woman smiles and I look at the boy shocked "are you serious the bond was a distinctly saiyan trait no other race in the galaxy had anything close to it."   
"I asked mom one day how could it work between a human and a saiyan a little after you explained it to me and she said that her best guess is that because we are so biologically compatible the bond also works with humans."   
The woman clears her throat "as much as the discussion of the fact that future me and Vegeta are so compatible we're telepathic we still have to watch this." Holding a tablet. Trunks nods his head and I point to the bed and the woman sits in the middle with me and the boy on her side. We are all sitting, she presses play.  
A much older version of the woman pops on the screen the present day woman says " man I age remarkably in what 15 years?"  
"More or less." The boy says   
"Hey there younger Vegeta, Bulma and my trunks. If you are watching this me Vegeta, Goku and everyone else you know is dead. This is the contingency plan. The contingency plan was made for if Frieza came to earth and proved to be too strong for Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta thought that if Frieza beat them that they might use trunks and Bulla as a way to hurt him for betraying him or worse make Bulla grow up with the thought that Frieza was her father. To avoid the use and exploitation of our kids we developed a time machine to send Trunks and Bulla back a couple of days back before Majin buu. Me and Vegeta hoped that with the inclusion of Bulla Vegeta might not go under Babidi's control. Trunks can fill you in on that I have other things to say before you start asking him questions though. Firstly the time machine I sent them back in is toast . I made sure it would only last one trip. This isn't like the first time where Trunks came back to learn and also save his own time. This time you just get the warning and two new kids. I'm sorry Trunks but if this plan is used it means there was nothing to go back to and we thought that it would be best that you and Bulla live out your lives here.” The room is silent while the video is silent. The boy just has a look of sorrow on his face and the woman has tears coming out of her eyes.“On to other things I'll explain the capsules and journal. Capsules one contains royal armor made by me that contains the Vegeta stamp of approval. Trunks and Bulla will earn this on their eighteenth birthday after they pass through the trials of adulthood. Capsule two contains all the legal documents for Trunks and Bulla. Capsule three contains everything Trunks was working on and had already invented along with his blueprints for the inventions. Be careful with these, you shouldn't release these all at once. We already know with the Androids that changing our past can have futures we are predicted to play out. The journal is everything that Vegeta remembers of his life. From his time on planet Vegeta to the tournament of power this contains all of his memories, thoughts and feelings of these days.The last thing I will talk about is how to prevent Frieza from destroying your timeline like you did mine. The easiest solution comes in the form of the tournament of power and the tournament of power Goku decides to resurrect Frieza in order to help us win the tournament to prevent this Trunks you will have to train to become a strong as you can you can already surpass super Saiyan and go into Godhood you have to get even stronger so then Frieza becomes unnecessary. I will update this as the children get older right now the date is 20xx Trunks Bulla I'm sorry that I had to do this to you but I do love you never forget that."  
I just sit there there's nothing to say I have questions yes but I can't ask the boy right now I take a look over at him he's barely containing it together I remember the feeling when hearing about my planet the boy stands up " I promise I'll answer these questions that you have but I need time and space I'm going to go find Bulla and tell her everything and then I'm going to go sleep and I'll figure out what to do tomorrow"  
"Boy wait. What the woman said about events not playing out as they were predicted. What does that mean?"  
He just stands at the doorway and turns his head "when you first see the Androids they are not the Androids that Future Trunks fights they are ones that were created because the ones that Future Trunks fights were deemed uncontrollable. The ones you are supposed to meet are named 17 and 18 twins one with black hair one with blonde the ones you initially fight are 19 and Dr Gero turned into Androids. That can change obviously because a lot is going to change and has been changed already with me and Bulla's arrival." With that he walks out of the door  
The woman just sits there saying "we need to talk Vegeta." I granted acknowledgment "I am going to take care of those kids I don't expect you to help I know this isn't what you asked for and I know you have a job to do if you don't want to be here that's fine once the gravity room you requested from Dad is ready take it wherever you want but if you are going to be here I need you here with them Trunks is going to need all the help he can gets Bulla is five so we’re going to have to raise her. I can already tell she adores you if you're going to be here I need you here. If not let me know so I can figure out how to explain to a five year old why her dad left."  
I scoff at her “Woman they are my heirs I won’t abandon them I will train them as any saying father would. I don't expect to train Trunks. I can tell that he's probably stronger than both me and kakarot but Bulla I will train three times a week in the morning before breakfast I will teach her heritage, her language and our customs. We are the last of the same bloodline. I will make sure my knowledge of my culture and my planet doesn't die with me. It will continue on into the next generation."   
The woman smiles "Wow Vegeta that was profound I didn't expect that out of you."  
I snap at her "what did you expect? Despite what you may think, woman I'm not some mad man hell bent on destroying everything in my sight. Everything I've done has been to preserve my culture my language my race do you think I wanted to spend 30 years of my life a slave to the same tyrant who killed my people no I did what I had to do to stay alive so that one day maybe I could take my vengeance and restore the honor of my people so that one day I could preserve my culture I have a chance to do that now I'm going to take it."   
The woman just sits there speechless " I'm sorry. I didn't realize that-"  
"That what I couldn't have my own motivations you just thought I just wanted to kill for fun that's why I wanted to be immortal to just go over out the universe and just kill indiscriminately. I may be known as the destroyer of worlds and I'm not going to dispute that I did what I did out of necessity. you don't have to like the fact that I've killed more people than you will ever encounter I don't expect you to but I will not apologize for it ever."  
She nods her head "look I'm sorry you're right I have no idea what you've been through the things you've done to keep everything important to you alive I would do the same for a lot of things but we need to talk about this whole mate thing I know in the future we're supposed to be some sort of soulmate bonded thing but here right now I don't want that I don't like you at all and I'm not going to let you Bond me to you for life based on something that may or may not happen right now I love Yamcha and I'm not giving that up I want to be friends and if you're going to raise our children we need to establish rules and boundaries that we both agree on for our children but as far as romantically or sexually or anything like that I don't want anything to do with you."   
"I agree woman I have no feelings for you either way honestly besides repairs the only reason I ever talk to you was an instinct to grow closer I now understand what that instinct is it was my instinct saying you were a desirable mate at first I thought it it was because you could help me achieve super Saiyan but now I realize what it is and now that I know what it is I can avoid it."  
The woman just chuckles "So all those screaming matches we've had in the hallways were you trying to get closer to me that's rich."  
"Say what you will woman you've enjoyed our encounters I've seen you talk to other species of your planet you're bored horribly bored so bored you look like you just want to kill yourself and all of them and that seems to be the only thing that gets you through these conversations you can say whatever you want about our screaming matches in the hallways as you call it but with me you never bored."  
"Yes Vegeta of all the things I can associate with you boredom is not one of them"  
"Leave woman I need the meditate that's what I was doing before you guys so rudely interrupted me"  
The woman nods her head and stands up "wow if this is what it was going to be like if we were married I'm glad I dodged a bullet."  
"The weakling is in your room and the rest of this planet's pitiful defenders are in your living room; it's your prerogative on who you deal with first. We'll discuss these boundaries tomorrow when cooler heads prevail."  
"Thanks Vegeta we'll talk tomorrow I guess."  
I grunt in acknowledgment I see her walk out of the room I sat on my bed again and just ponder on days events I'm too keyed up to meditate I search around the house checking each and every life for me I said on one ki it's small but strong stronger than the average human weaker than any of the other trained fighters but there is potential I fall asleep letting that strange but familiar ki lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Trunks talks to the rest of the Z fighters and Bulla and Mai  
>  Bulma talks to Yamcha   
> Also I'm going to try to update one every two weeks sorry this one took a little longer to finish then the others.


	4. Chapter 3

After I left dad's room I just started walking with no destination in mind. All I was thinking is what do I do?, how do I tell Bulla?, how do I make my parents see that they are right for each other? I was just thinking when I heard Piccolo's deep voice cut through my thoughts. "Trunks."  
I turn towards the group that has assembled in my living room. I take a few deep breaths. I need to tell them what happened and why I'm here. Also at the same time I can't reveal much of the future. I remember mom telling me that future me changes our future by warning us of the androids. Had future me not come, Dr Gero wouldn't have been an android and the cell would have never been perfect. I look at the group and take a deep breath " I'm going to say a lot of things real fast. I'm going to need you to keep up, don't stop me because if I have to repeat myself I might break down." I look around the room they all nod in agreement "about 12 years from now Frieza is resurrected by the dragon balls. He comes back to earth with a new form that makes his full power you just recently seem insignificant. Goku and dad stop him and he dies again. Then a couple of years later Goku resurrects Frieza for something called the tournament of power. Five years later he comes to earth and kills everyone here. Dad was afraid that Frieza was going to try to make me and Bulla slaves to him like he was so he and mom made a plan that if Frieza ever proved to be too strong she would sent us back in time and I would replace Frieza’s spot in the tournament and so we wouldn’t need to resurrect him. Me and Bulla were only supposed to be sent back eight years in the future but the Time Machine must have malfunctioned because we got sent back eighteen years. There is no return mission, there is no going back. me and my sister are stuck here for the rest of our lives.”   
I look around the group and most have looks of pity and sorrow on their face. Piccolo's face shows no emotion and Goku’s face shows only anger. “Look I have to explain to my five year old sister that her life as she knew it is over. I can tell you this, You can’t sense the androids. They don’t give off energy signatures. Also they don't get tired or run out of energy." The group looks like they want to ask me more questions but I have to go. I can't deal with this right now. I walk out of the room and continue towards where I sense Mai and Bulla's energy is.

I walk out of Vegeta's room and just lean against the wall. I have kids in the future with Vegeta of all people. Why would I be with him and why would I bite him back and complete that weird mating bond Vegeta mentioned. I don't want to be with Vegeta while on earth he has followed the rules and doesn't kill or hurt people. He is still an insufferable ass who I can't stand. Plus I'm still in love with Yamcha, sure he cheated on me before the saiyans arrived but we're past that I'm not going to stop being with Yamcha just because Bulla and Trunks are here. They're are plenty of families who deal with similar situations like this. Well maybe not similar as my future came back in time before I even noticed they're dad but similar as dad and mom aren't together similar. I make my way towards my room. I open the door and see Yamcha sitting on my bed. He looks up and sees me in the doorway. I close the door and right when the door shuts and we are alone he gets up and says "Bulma I love you I don't want to lose you please don't leave me we can figure it out I don't want to lose you to Vegeta." He sounds like he's pleading to me as if I'm going to leave him right then and there for somebody I don't even know.   
I just stared in shocked then say "shut the fuck up Yamcha I'm not going to leave you for Vegeta are things going to be different around here yes Trunks and Bulla are here to stay their timeline is ruined there's no going back for them Vegeta has claimed that he is going to parent them with me does that mean I'm going to leave you for him no I don't like Vegeta frankly I don't know what the future version means thinking or what they see in him what I do know is that right here right now I'm in love with you I'm going to help raise bola and guide trunks in this world that he doesn't know and I'm going to have to work with Vegeta to do it but I'm not leaving you"   
His shoulders sag "oh thank Kami Beaumont I promise I'm going to do right by you."   
I wrap my arms around him and straddle his waist and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. When he is breathless and panting I just smirk at him "fucking better because if you don't I'll cut your dick off."   
Yamcha starts laughing nervously because while it is a joke he knows I'm dead serious.

I miss my room where all my toys are. Mai is fun but she's distracted and isn't trying as hard to beat me and it's no fun if they lose because they are distracted. "Mai you're not paying attention I don't want to win because you weren't focused." I say while I take her castle. Daddy gave me a game board called chess last year for my birthday and said that it would make me smart like him and mommy. I haven't beaten him or mommy yet but someday I'll be unbeatable but I can't get better if Mai isn't focused.  
Mai jumps when she hears me yell "oh sorry Bulla." She examined the board and said "where did my rook go?"   
I roll my eyes "I took it with my horse." I miss my chess set in my room that one was made of marble and not wood like this one that Mai found.   
Mai looks like she's going to make a move when Trunks walks in the room. "Trunks, when are we going home? I want my daddy and mommy not the younger ones."  
Trunks stops and looks at me with a sad look on his face " Bulla… I don't know how to say this." He stops and looks at Mai. I look at both of them. They both have these sad looks on their face. I don't know why the past was fun but not something to cry over. " Bulla we can't go back. Mom sent us her because her and dad are dead so they sent us to the past so we can still live with them."  
No no no that can't be right daddy is the strongest in the world and mommy is the strongest they can't be dead they're not even old. "No no no I don't believe you daddy is the strongest and no one can beat him you're lying it's not funny Trunks." I look at his face and I can see him crying. Trunks never cries and he never would cry just to make me cry so that means. NO

I woke up to the sound of my door opening. I could hear these light footsteps and realized it was the girl "what do you want girl?"   
Instead of a response I feel Bulla jumping on top of me and climbing up my body until she reaches me face. She buries her face in my neck and starts crying " please don't die daddy. I don't want you to die, I need you."  
She's sobbing into my neck. One part of me wants to stop her and send her away but another wants to comfort her and get her to stop crying. I pick her up from my body and hold her over my face "girl stop crying or I'll kick you out of the room." She lowers her volume " you are my daughter are you not?" Bulla nods "do you know what that makes you?"   
She nods " A princess?" She says with an uncertain note.  
I nod at her response " yes and as a princess you have a duty to your people to be strong. You may not want to but you have to. Do you understand?"  
She nods her head " I just…. I just don't want you to die Daddy."  
"I didn't have knowledge of the attack in the future. Now I do so I can prepare and not fall in battle."  
" Do you promise not to die Daddy." Her eyes are big and rounded with tears still in them.  
"I can't promise that Bulla what I will promise is that I will always try my best to attain victory.”  
She doesn't seem satisfied with that answer but nonetheless she nods and says "Okay Daddy….. can I sleep in here with you tonight?"  
I want to say no but when I go to open my mouth to say no I can't my instincts still recognize that she needs comforting. I'm not going to be able to say no when she is like this will I?   
"Fine but you need to sleep, not talk and make noise." I lower her down on top of the bed. I wrap my arm around her body and turn my back toward the door and bring the blanket around us.   
Bulla let's out a sigh of contentment and wraps her tail around my arm and burrows her face into my chest. It looks like she's asleep when she says "Daddy why don't use my saiyan name?”  
I looked down at her and said "I wasn't aware you had one."  
She just smiles "yeah you named me Eschalot."  
I'm momentarily stunned then I brush it off. It suits that my daughter and heir would be named after a strong first class saiyan warrior "That was my mother's name did you know that?"   
She looks at me wide eyes "no Daddy never told me. Was she strong like you?"  
I nod my head "on my planet she was the strongest female warrior."   
"Woah that's so amazing. One day I want to be really strong like you and Grandma."  
" You have to train really hard for that to happen."   
" Okay Daddy I'll train really hard until, even you can't beat me."   
" Very well I welcome your challenge but for now sleep Eschalot."   
" Okay Daddy."

" I can't believe he let her sleep with him." I turn towards Mai. We were both waiting outside in the hallways expecting dad to turn Bulla away.   
"I can, did you see how attached he was when he first saw her. He wasn't going to let me take her and he had only known her for five minutes." Mai said motioning towards an empty guest bedroom for us to walk into.   
I shake my head and sit on the bed. She sits down beside me "hey I'm sorry we haven't really had a time to talk since everything happened."   
She just grabs my hand "Trunks you're fine it's not like we have had a lot of alone time since we got here."   
"Look Mai I don't what is going to happen we're eighteen years in the past living with my parents who don't even like each other and I have to monitor my dad to make sure he doesn't break her heart and live up to his ruthless reputation that he had during this time. Plus on top of it all I can already tell my mom is in way over her head with Bulla and me. She's going to try sure but she doesn't know what she's doing. The only thing that makes sense right now is the fact that I like you. I've like you ever since I met you and no one else has ever compared to my feelings for you."   
I can see tears start to well up in her eyes "Trunks I used to hate the wish that turned me back into a child but when I was with you I started to remember everything great about being young. You made me comfortable being in my own body again. Trunks you don't have to say it but I love you."   
I pull Mai into a chaste kiss and pour all my affection and love into the kiss. "I love you too Mai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a few months has gone by and everything has settled down. has it?   
> Vegeta finds out how Bulma's and Yamcha's relationship ended.
> 
> Also in trunks has said we'll talk about this later, I'm going to skip those conversations because most of those are retelling cannon events like Buu or the Tournament of Power
> 
> Comment your opinion so far


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Bi-weekly updates? Apparently I meant weekly ones LOL

I walk toward the kitchen to see trunks and Mai sitting there and eating lunch perfect just the kid I needed to see. "Trunks"  
He looks up at me and puts his food down on the table. "Yeah mom?"   
"I've noticed sometimes that Bulla seems hesitant to be around me and other times she's all over me?"  
Trunks nods and seems to collect his thoughts for a second. "It's because of your smell."   
I looked at my future son with a glare "what." I growled at him.  
His face turns red while Mai sits there trying not to laugh “ No No No not what I mean. When a saiyan mates with another saiyan or in this case when you and dad mated in the future your scents mixed together. Here in the past your scents are separated and Bulla’s having a hard time adjusting.   
“I’m going to assume Saiyans and by extension their hybrid children all have enhanced senses of smell?” Trunks nod his head. “Well that’s fucking bullshit. I try to interact with her and it’s fifty/fifty if she even gets near me yet Vegeta just walks out of the gravity room and she’s practically climbed him like a fucking tree.”  
Trunks is laughing almost uncontrollably. When it stops he says “ Two things. One you are underestimating their relationship in the future. While dad cared for my well being and made sure to take interest in my life, he was absolutely infatuated with Bulla. He saw her as something he couldn’t live without like food or water, and Bulla saw him as this unbeatable protector that will always be there for her.”  
“Oh wow I guess I never expected Vegeta to be so in love with a person. We me and you that close when you were that age?”  
Trunks shakes his head “No we weren’t. The second thing is dad doesn’t have another woman's scent all over him.”  
I looked at him confused but then it hit me, Yamcha. “I’ve been trying to keep his presence here to a minimum.”  
Trunks nods his head sympathetically “His scent lingers on you and near your room and it makes Bulla uncomfortable. She knows that you and dad aren’t together but it’s still hard for her.”  
“What do I do to help her around me?”  
Trunks seems to think for a minute “You could wear some of dad's clothes.”   
If I was drinking something this is where I would spit out the drink “What?”  
“In the future your scent is mixed in with dad. The best way to make Bulla more comfortable is to remind her of the scent of your and dads mixed together. Wearing one of dad's shirts is an easy way to replicate it.”  
I let out a frustrated sigh. I hate to admit it, he's right. “I have one more question. Why would I willingly choose to permanently bind myself to Vegeta?”  
“I asked mom why she married dad one time she told me there were three reasons. One you guys could relate to each other. He was a man who had no planet, people and was on a world that made no sense to him. You were a woman most men were intimidated by and most women were jealous of and you almost couldn’t get over the fact that you and your friends save the world on what seems like a daily basis and everyone around you doesn't know how close to death they really were.”  
I look at him Slacked jawed. He’s right Most men are intimidated by me. They usually can’t handle that a woman is smarter and richer then they are and women get jealous thinking that because of my looks and intelligence and fame that I must have men waiting in line for a shot with me. In reality there was only Yamcha. We may have our problems but he at least wants to be with me. Most men are only interested in my looks or money.  
“The second reason is that when you and dad are together you have his undivided attention. You said that with Yamcha you felt like you always had to work to keep his attention on you but whenever you were with dad he listened and paid attention to you. The third reason was that he took interest in what interested you. I remember me and dad were eating breakfast one day and you came in talking about a problem you had with the newest line of capsule cars and dad listened and offered solutions that might help.”  
I don’t know what to say. I love Yamcha but If we aren’t having sex he seems to not want to be around me. "I'm going to go talk to Vegeta."   
When my life got so complicated a couple of months ago all I had to worry about was what I was going to do with my boyfriend now I have two kids with a former planet purger and the apparent end of the world with the androids coming. Oh and apparently in ten years said planet purger will then betray me and my seven year old son for a chance to be stronger than goku.   
I reach the gravity room and knock on the door. I can hear the hum of the room die down. Then Vegeta opens the door " what." I know I probably shouldn't think this but Vegeta looks like the model they used to sculpt the greek gods with. Abs that go down to his waist in v-shape, scars that perfectly accent his physique and everything is compact and not overly bulky. "Woman what do you need."  
Snapped out of my thoughts I look up at the impatient looking prince. I decided to get right to the point. " Have you noticed how sometimes Bulla seems hesitant to be around me?"   
"It's because you have the weaklings scent all over you. Are we done?"  
"Wait you knew and didn't tell me!" I yell.  
"Will you stop screaming at me, woman. I thought you wanted me to not talk to you unless it involved the kids or the gravity and you made specifically sure that the weakling was off limits remember."  
"Bulla not wanting to hang around me involves her Vegeta."  
"Yes but the problem is the weakling's scent which you told me not to talk about."   
"Kami Vegeta you are the most insufferable man I've ever met."   
" Yeah well you make a conversation with the namekian seem enticing."   
I let out a frustrated sigh. I seem to be doing a lot of those these days. "Listen, Vegeta Trunks offered a solution that might help Bulla not be so hesitant around me. He said that I should wear some of your clothes."  
I expected him to yell or get mad but he just grunted and said "Fine." I look at him surprised. It is rare for Vegeta to just agree to anything let alone something as personal as letting someone wear his belongings. “Don't look at me like that. If Bulla becomes more comfortable around you maybe she’ll leave me alone long enough to focus on my ascension to super saiyan.”  
“Of course the prince of all saiyans is only interested in helping himself.” it was an offhand comment that once I said it I knew I probably shouldn’t have.  
He narrowed his eyes “Let me remind you woman why it is imperative that I reach super saiyan woman?”  
I feel the guilt rising in my chest. Vegeta is right next to Goku, he is our best chance and Bulla has been occupying a lot of his time. I’ve seen her go off and train with Vegeta everyday this week. I imagine that training a five year old gets in the way of your own training. “Right I’m sor-”  
“Nevermind that woman just go in my room and grab whatever you need.”

Vegeta POV  
I shouldn't have been as glad at the woman's suggestion to wear my clothes. My Oozaru swelled with pride that the woman had to cover herself in my scent to get rid of the weaklings. I have noticed the results already since her request. Bulla is leaving me to my training more often and my Power level has risen now that I have more time to focus. It is about the time of day where I resign myself to eat my nightly meal and shower and get a few hours of sleep. The girl might impair my training but at night it seems she needs the attention the most. I have no idea if it was a problem before she arrived in the past but the girl seems to have nightmares that occur at least three times a week. After she wakes up from a nightmare she always runs into my room to sleep the rest of the night around me. I will never say it out loud but I enjoy it when she comes to me for whatever reason when Bulla sleeps next to me my own nightmares seem to be chased away. I turn off the gravity room after spending the last few hours training at 150 times earth’s gravity. I feel Bulla’s ki spike. I scan the surrounding area to see if there is a threat. I feel that the boy and his Potential mate are in the living room and their ki is calm. The woman’s mother is in the kitchen ki is also calm. The woman’s father is in his lab with a calm ki as well. The weakling is next to Bulla. His ki is distressed but not threatened. They’re both in the hallway outside the women's room. her ki is calm so I assume she has no idea what's going beyond her door. I make my way to the hallway where they are located. Bulla is standing in front of the weakling, a fighting position that I had shown her a couple of months ago. Bulla right now as result of a few months of training her power is equal to that of Kakkarot’s brat when me and Nappa showed up on earth. I could go in and let the weakling see the woman and continue his night but I want to see how Bulla asses an opponent who has more experience and strength.   
“No she’s my mommy I’m not going to let you take her.”  
The weakling looks at Bulla with an amused smile “Bulla sweetie I’m not going to take your mom from you we’re just going to be alone for a while.”   
Bulla frowns “She doesn’t want to go with you. You smell funny. I’ll stop you” Bulla tries to say the last sentence in a growl but it comes out lighter in tone then she intended.   
I try to smell the air around me to figure out what she means. I can smell the girl's scent that smells like a sweet berry of some kind just like her mother. The weakling smells like some artificial soap of some kind and something else like a perfume of some kind. That's strange the woman stopped wearing artificial scents because Trunks and Bulla asked her not to saying it hurt their senses. It could be from a past encounter but I haven’t scented the woman wearing an artificial scent in months since the children asked her not to. More relying on non scented soaps and lotions as she told me.   
Just then the woman walked out of her room dressed in a black dress that accented her curves and fit like a second skin. “Well what do we have here?” She was addressing Bulla who still looked like she wanted to kill the weakling.   
“He smells funny mommy. You don’t want to go with him.”   
The woman walks up to the weakling and smells him and turns toward Bulla. “That’s just his soap Bulla you can stand down now.”  
Bulla seems defeated but nonetheless drops her stance. The woman looks torn. It seems as if she had plans to go out with the weakling but now is unsure seeing the saddened five year old. I stepped around the corner I was observing from “Bulla lets go and eat.”   
Bulla’s face lifts and she starts running toward me. I hold my arm out a little that she uses to crawl her way up my body and sit on my shoulder. The woman looks at me with a smile on her face “Thanks Vegeta” She says in a whisper she knows I’ll hear. I grunt in acknowledgment.  
I walk the girl to the kitchen and place her down toward the table. The woman’s mother starts doting on the girl. I sense that the boy and his potential mate are still in the living room. I start to make my way when I hear “You aren’t going to eat with me daddy?”  
I turn towards the girl “I’ll be back soon Eschalot I have to talk to your brother.”  
I walk out to the living room and see the two of them playing that board game that Bulla insisted I play with her called chess. I smirked once I had learned the rules and the way the pieces of the game worked I never lost. “ Boy gravity room now.”   
The boy looks startled but then gets up and says “I’ll be back Mai one second.”  
We walk in the gravity room “Yeah dad?”   
“Bulla was talking to the weakling and she said he smelled funny. I tried to smell the air and I scented a flowery perfume which is unusual because the woman stopped wearing perfumes months ago.”  
The boy winced “Umm yeah Yamcha is cheating on mom.”  
“What?”   
“Well in a few months mom will find out that Yamcha has been having sex with a woman behind mom’s back and mom will leave him for it.”   
“I was under the impression that your mother was one of the more desirable females on this planet. Why would someone waste a potential mate such as her?”  
“Oh well umm Mom and Yamcha would get into fights about you saying that Mom spent too much time working on things for you. I guess Yamcha had sex with models to make up the sex she lost with mom who was fixxing the things you broke. “   
I told trunks to go and ear with his sister. I turn on the gravity room up to 200 times earth gravity. Why do I care? Why do I take enjoyment with hearing that the woman and the weakling relationship will fail.   
It’s late when I wake up I feel Bulla’s ki spike rapidly. I can sense her moving toward my room. When she opens the door I say “Is laying with me really going to chase away the monsters in your dreams?”   
She stopped. Walked out of the room. I start dozing back into sleep when I hear “Come on mommy move faster.”  
The woman sleepily said “Where are we going Bulla.”  
I look back at the door and see Bulla pulling the woman by her hand laying her down on one side of the bed and laying in between the two of us “ I need both of you to protect me while I sleep mommy.”  
The woman opens her eyes and notices me for the first time. She doesn’t say anything just ask me with her eyes if I was okay with it. I let out a sigh of resignation and close my eyes and attempted to fall back asleep. “Daddy you have to put your arm around both of us to protect us.” I open my eyes and look at the woman who just nods her consent. I wrap my arms around the two of them and fall back asleep. Ignoring the feeling of how right this felt to my Oozaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Bulma and Yamcha fight?  
>  Mai and Trunks talk about Vegeta.   
> Kudos and comments appreciated.   
> let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so have you ever heard Male writers can't write female characters properly well..... they're right. I hate when I write in Bulma's POV because really hard to write from a womans perspective. I tried my best but well I definitely think I could have done better.  
> Also a few announcements. Firstly I plant to write all the way upto the tournament of power. secondly here in the next few chapters will be another time skip of about a year thirdly my hours at work changed so expect a new weekly update around tuesdays or wednsdays now instead of thursday or friday.

Trunks' idea to wear Vegeta's clothes worked like a charm. I noticed the difference almost instantly. Along with making sure that I limit my interactions with Yamcha strictly at his place I started wearing his shirts. A part of me I don't want to recognize takes too much comfort in wearing his clothes covered in his musky pine scent.   
Dinner was a disaster. Yamcha was in a sour mood from what Bulla said to him. He didn't say anything on the way to the restaurant. We sat down and the waiter asked what we wanted to drink. Yamcha ordered a scotch and I ordered water. Yamcha looked at me curiously. “No wine?”  
I take a deep breath. Relax Bulma you planned for this that’s why you dressed in this amazing dress that makes your curves look fucking georgous, that’s why you offered to take him to the best restaurant in the city. “Actually there’s something I need to talk to you about something.”  
His questioning look turned into a frown. “You’re leaving me aren’t you.” Before I could respond he continued “It’s Vegeta isn’t it. I knew when you told me about that dream where he kissed you that you had some sort of feelings for him. I just didn’t expect you to act on them. Come on Bulma that man is a monster. He’s responsible for the death of millions of people and you’re going to have sex with him?” I was shocked at his words. I knew he was jealous hearing about me and Vegeta having kids in a future timeline but has he been harboring these feelings of jealousy longer?  
“Yamcha I’m not leaving you.” I see his face go from red and angry to slack jawed. “I’m sorry you thought that but to reassure you I still have no romantic feelings toward Vegeta. I admit my perspective has changed of him seeing him interact with Bulla but I still haven’t forgotten who he is.” A part of me would be more offended but I’m about to say something he won’t like so I’ll let it be.   
He exhales a deep breath. “I’m sorry I jumped to the conclusion. Vegeta makes me so angry and then Trunks and Bulla came back in time and revealed that you and that monster were married. Bulma you can’t fall for his trap. I wasn’t there but I’m sure he tricked you in the future and raped you.”  
I motioned to a waiter. “Can you get me the check please?” the waiter nods his head. Yamcha looks at me confused. I take a deep breath only then do I speak. “I’m going home, Yamcha. You are not going to follow me because if you think that I’m dumb enough for Vegeta to take advantage of me and rape me and marry him, I don’t want to speak with you. Now i’m going to leave and if you follow me or call me or try anything to get my attention before tomorrow I will end things between us. What you are going to do is go home and replay this conversation and go over what you said and tomorrow morning you are going to get flowers and chocolate and apologize to me properly. Do I make myself clear?” Yamcha nodded dumbly. I walked out of the restaurant in a fury.  
When I got home I was so furious I couldn’t talk to anyone. I walked into my room and took off my dress. I looked in my closet for Pajamas to sleep in but none of them felt right. I turn toward my bed where I put Vegeta’s shirt. I walk towards it and pick it up. I look around the room thinking that if someone saw me I would be in trouble. I smell his shirt searching for that pine scent that it carries. The scent calms me more than it should. I take another glance toward the door, satisfied that it’s locked and closed I slip it on and slip under the covers.   
I wake up to something very hard poking me in the face. For a second I think it’s Yamcha trying to make me up for sex then I hear “Mommy wake up.”   
My eyes bolt open to see Bulla right in front of me. “Bulla what are you doing in here.” my words are almost slurred not full awake.   
Bulla grabs my hand and almost rips my arm from my socket “No time mommy I need you to follow me.”  
I get out of bed almost purely to keep my arm “Bulla honey you’re hurting me.”   
Her grip softens “I’m sorry mommy” She still has me walking in the hallway. I’m too sleepy to focus on where we are going until she leads me into another room. “Come on mommy move faster.”   
Still not registering where we are, I say “ Where are we going Bulla?”   
She moves me on top of a bed and jumps in next to me. “ I need both of you to protect me while I sleep mommy.”  
The both of us? I open my eyes fully and see Vegeta next to me in nothing except sweatpants. His upper body is completely on display. I can see his abs descend into a v-shape. I can see the scars that map his body. I am completely drinking him in, when I realize something I’m in Vegeta’s shirt. Only Vegeta’s shirt. I didn’t expect anyone to come in so I didn’t think to put on underwear. “Daddy you have to put your arm around both of us to protect us.” Bulla’s voice pierces my panic attack. I look at Vegeta, his face looks at mine for permission. I can feel Bulla squirming in between us waiting for Vegeta to do as she asked. I nod my head in permion to Vegeta. I feel his arm wrap around my waist and pull me and Bulla closer to him. Yep gonna ignore the feeling of contentment and warmth.   
I wake up and feel something poking me in my ass. I try to turn around and that’s when I see that I’m trapped in a vise grip that is Vegeta’s arm. I take a look around and access my surroundings. I’m still in Vegeta’s room, sometime in between when I fell asleep Bulla left and me and Vegeta started spooning and I was pulled close to his chest. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and feel his ( if what I’m feeling is correct) above average dick pressed into my ass. I reach down and feel if Vegeta’s shirt had ridden up during our cuddling session. Fortunately it didn’t. I feel Vegeta start to stir from his sleep. “Good morning woman.” His voice was deep and husky and doing all sorts of things to me I don’t want to think about.   
I take a look back at him and smile when I see his sleepy face “Morning. Someone’s happy to see me.”   
He looks at me confused for a second then he looks down and the scoffs “You’re the one wearing my shirt and no underwear.”  
I just smile playfully. I’m not going to boost his ego by telling him this was the only thing I was comfortable in. “Speaking of which, can I take a pair of your sweatpants to wear to my room? I don’t want to flash anyone in the hall.” I’m also going to ignore how well rested I feel after sleeping with Vegeta and Bulla. I never sleep bad per say but I have never woken up feeling this refreshed. I’m ignoring a lot of things lately. Maybe I should make a list?  
Vegeta got up and walked toward his dresser, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and tossed them to me. While under the blanket I put the sweatpants on. “How long are we going to ignore what everything is telling us Bulma?”   
I look up and see Vegeta looking at me with a pleading look on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Vegeta.”  
“Bullshit woman I know you feel it to. I know you felt the same feeling of contentment yesterday. I know you wore that shirt because you felt comforted wearing it. I know you feel the attraction between us.”  
I tried not to show him how right he was. In truth he’s right last night when I was wrapped in Vegeta’s arms. I felt safer then I ever have before, and I can’t deny that attraction I feel toward him. “Vegeta those are just physical things a relationship is more then physical wants.”   
He just scoffs “You think I don’t know that woman I’m not just talking about that. You think I don’t notice that you haven’t talked about the weakling once since Trunks and Bulla showed up? Do you think I haven’t noticed how bored you look whenever he’s here or how last night you arrived so angry that you completely missed that your son was trying to converse with you?”   
I can’t do this right now. I can feel a migraine forming. Vegeta’s not wrong, it took him having to say it but he is right. I keep trying to force things with Yamcha thinking that now that we know the future we can avoid it and stay together but I don’t feel the same anymore. I still love him but i’m not in love with him.” Vegeta I don’t want to be with you. I understand why you feel the way you do. I feel it too but we’re never going to get together.”  
“Why?”  
I snapped at him. I was tired of the conversation and I just wanted it to end. “Because you betray me that’s why. I was there months ago when Trunks explained what happened with Buu. you betrayed me and your seven year old son just so you could beat goku. I don’t know about planet Vegetasai but personally I don’t think that someone who turns their back on their mate and child is really worth my time.” I don’t give him time to respond, I quickly leave his room and attempt to make it to my own room when I hear  
“Bulma.” I turn around and see Yamcha with flowers and Chocolates in his hands. I can totally see the pain in his face. I’m about to say something and try to explain what happened before I can say anything Yamcha shouts. “REALLY AFTER LAST NIGHT YOU JUST GO AND SLEEP WITH HIM TO WHAT? SPITE ME?”   
“Yamcha no that’s not-” I wanted to explain that I wasn’t cheating on him and that we we’re just helping Bulla.  
“YOU KNOW WHAT FINE. YOU WANNA FUCK THE MAN WHO KILLED OUR FRIENDS FINE YOU DO YOU BUT BEFORE I LEAVE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU AS WELL I FUCKED SO MANY MODELS. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT THEY WERE PRACTICALLY THROWING THEMSELVES AT ME AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY WE’RE ALL BETTER THEN YOU IN EVERY WAY. THEY DIDN’T BUTCH AND COMPLAIN EVERY---”  
Yamcha didn’t get to complete his rant on how the models he was cheating on me were better because right in the middle of it Bulla appeared and Punched Yamcha in the Face “YOU HURT MY MOMMY AND NOW I’M GOING TO HURT YOU.”  
I couldn’t really see what was happening all. My vision was blurry from everything that had just happened in the last ten minutes. All I could see was Bulla flying and trying to hit Yamcha. When did she learn how to fly? This is too much. Everything is too much. I don’t know what to do. I hear something loud crash into the wall. I turn my head and see that Yamcha lashed out and hit Bulla into the wall. I can see her groaning and trying to get up when Yamcha says “FUCKING BRAT.”   
Yamcha turns and looks at me and I have never seen him this mad before. He looks absolutely murderous. I wanted to cry out for Trunks or Vegeta, I wanted to go see if Bulla was alright, I wanted to walk into my room and cry. I feel like I’m losing my mind. This is all too much too fast.   
Before I can even finish this thought Vegeta comes rushing out of his room and grabs Yamcha by the throat. I can see his hair changing back and forth from blonde to balck. “Listen here weakling and listen well. If you ever touch the girl again I won’t give a fuck about your relationship with the woman I WILL RIP YOUR SPINE FROM YOUR BODY. Do I make myself clear?” Yamcha is struggling to breathe and trying to get loose of Vegeta’s grip but he nods his head frantically. Vegeta lets go of his throat and says “Say that you understand weakling.”   
Yamcha is gasping for air but in between breaths he says “I understand.”  
“Then leave now.” Yamcha was gone before he finished the sentence. I look over at Bulla and she looks angry. I have no idea what to do. I barely have any idea what happened. Vegeta walks up to Bulla and says “Next time girl you will be strong enough to not need me.”  
I gape at Vegeta trying to comprehend if he just said that to our daughter but then I look at her and the scowl I had seen there was replaced by a look of determination “Can we go train please?’”   
Vegeta nods then says “check on your mother first.” Vegeta then turns toward the stairs and walks past me without even a glance.   
Bulla walks up to me and gives me a hug “Are you okay mommy?”  
I stare dumbly at the floor nodding yes. “ Uhh Yeah Bulla honey I’m fine. Why don’t you go eat then train with your dad okay? I’ll be down soon.”  
Bulla smiles and says “Okay mommy I’ll see you in the kitchen.”   
As Bulla walks off I walk into my room and just lay onto of the bed and cry. I don’t even know what about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was super angnsty. it was not my plan but as you read in the note before the chapter I plan of forwarding ahead in time because I don't want to spend a massive amount of this fic in the three year gap. In my opinion it is over done and sometimes a little boring so I made this chapter the whole fight and breakup. also I know I promised Trunks and Mai talking about Vegeta but it seemed better to end it here. that does mean that next weeks chapter will be shorter though.   
> If you have any questions, comments or criticisms please leave them below I understand this might be confusing and that's because sometimes I forget that other people don't think the same way I do. lol


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy Holidays. I didn't mean to be gone a month but life happened. First my car broke down, while I was moving. then My grandmother was in critical condition and then she passed. also I am a master procrastinator. basically a lot of shit happened that made me not work on this but anyways I'm back..... Hopefully

“Ha I beat you lavender. I am the best and will never be beaten.” I scream at the top of my lungs.  
“Easy there munchkin you won one game.” Trunks try to calm bulla.   
“Nope I won. I am better than you Lavender.” I grin knowing Trunks can’t resist my smile.  
Trunks just laughs and says “alright best in the world why don’t you challenge dad and see if you can beat him?”  
My smile falter’s. I know Trunks has never beat daddy in chess and I have only beat Trunks once. “Alright but if I win you have to do what I say for a week.”  
Trunks nods “alright but if I win I don’t have to play dress up with you for a week.”   
“Deal” I nod my head and thrust my hand out to Trunks. He shakes my hand.   
I search throughout the house looking for daddy. I walk to the gravity room and knock but he’s not there. I walk into the kitchen and no one is in there. I try to think about what daddy said to do if I ever lost him. Sit down and breathe and think about him and follow my instincts whatever that means. I sit and breathe and focus on daddy in my mind. I feel something pulsing in my head. I feel like something is poking at me. I follow this feeling until I’m outside and daddys under a wooden building.   
“Daddy I’ve been looking all over for you.” I jump onto his leg and using my tail I climb up until I’m on his back perching on his shoulder. His tail wrapped around my waist for balance.  
“Is that so?” Daddy looks at me with a soft smile. One that he only gives me, mommy and Trunks.  
“Yep” I nod furiously “Daddy play me in chess.” I hop down from his arms. He keeps his tail wrapped around me while I grab his hand and start pulling him toward the house.   
“Alright Eschalot just don’t get sad when I win.” daddy says following me to the living room where the chess board is.   
“I won’t”  
The game starts out slow, daddy doesn’t seem to want to take my pieces. I started with an aggressive strategy to take his queen sacrificing my bishop and knight to do it but daddy saw through the plan and ended up losing my queen in the process. I try to play defence after that but I wasted too many of my pieces on a failed attack and am struggling to keep up with daddys attack.   
I can hear mommy's shoes pounding on the floor behind me. As she comes up behind me and kisses my head “Who’s winning?”   
I swat at her and say “Mommy stop I’m concentrating.”  
She gives this light laugh and moves toward daddy. Her arms wrap around daddys neck and land on his chest. She kisses his neck and says “well?”   
Daddys face goes pink “Woman you’re the smartest woman I’ve ever met look at the board and figure it out yourself.”   
Mommy laughs and lets out a blinding smile “Yeah but I love hearing it from you guys.” she starts moving her arms along daddy's chest and says “Come one tell me, I’ll play with you later if you tell me now.”   
Daddy’s face goes red at what mommy had said. I don’t know why she just offered to play chess with him later. Mommy doesn’t like chess and doesn’t play often but she can beat daddy so she must be good. “Woman now is not the time.”   
“Keep going mommy he can’t finish his turn if you distract him.” daddy hasn’t noticed but sense mommy came in the room I have been maneuvering my bishop and rook to put his king in checkmate I just need him to not notice if I move my bishop I’ll win the game.   
Mommy gives me another smile “It’s Vegeta’s turn? I’ll help.” one of her hands that was on daddy’s chest and picks up his queen and takes a pawn that was on the complete opposite side of the board from where my bishop.   
Daddy tries to say something but before he can react mommy already let go of the piece “Woman Don’t”  
“NO SHE LET GO OF THE PIECE IT’S MY TURN.” I quickly grab my bishop and move it into position “Ha I win I win I win. I can’t wait to tell Trunks about this.”   
Mommy walks over to me and picks me up “You can tell him tomorrow right now it’s time for bed.”   
Her smile makes me feel so warm and safe inside.   
Daddy turns toward the window and says “Woman get her out of here now.”   
Mommy smile drops and the grip on me tightens. “Vegeta what are you-”   
“NOW WOMAN. Frieza is here, go and get Trunks and get out of here.”   
Mommy just nods and starts running toward Trunks room. I want to scream and shout at mommy telling her to stop and go back for daddy but I can’t. When I try to say something my voice has no sound, when I try to move my body feels heavy.   
We reach Trunks' room, and he and Mai are already waiting. “Trunks take the three of you and take this and go.” Mommy hands Trunks me and a capsule.  
Trunks nods and asks “Are you not coming?”  
Mommy nods her head slowly “I can’t leave your father.”   
I’m trying to say something to do something but I can’t. I feel trunks lift me up and take me to the ground. I hear the pop of a capsule then I feel Trunks lift me up again into a strange machine. I look toward where mommy is. I can see her on the balcony waving at us with tears in her eyes. I can feel the machine starting up and we are now floating above the ground. I look at mommy, she is still waving toward us.   
I see a dark figure behind her holding daddy by the neck. I start screaming at mommy but nothing comes out. I try pointing but I can’t lift my arms. I try anything but I am helpless as I watch the dark figure raise his hand to my mommy. And then he strikes.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” I look around me and see my room and Immediately start crying. Why won’t these end. Why can’t I speak when the dark figure arrives? Why couldn’t I save them? I get up from bed and make my way toward daddy’s room. I can feel his ki clearly now after daddy started training me. Daddy is awake and seems to be waiting for me to show up. I make my way to his room and slip into his bed and crawl in between his arms.   
“Eschalot?”  
“Please don’t leave me daddy. I’ll be the perfect daughter daddy. I’ll train harder, I’ll do my homework I’ll never disobey you I promise. Just don’t leave me.”  
Daddy tightens his arm around me until my face is smashed into his chest where I cry and cry until I can breathe again. “Eschalot I will never willingly leave you. You are my blood and heir, you are already the perfect daughter. Any father would be proud to call you their child.”  
I start taking deep breaths “Do you swear?”  
Daddy looks at me and focuses my attention to his eyes “I swear on my honor as a prince to always be there for you when I can and to never leave you.”  
I nod my head. I rest my head on daddy's chest and wrap my arms around his neck like mommy did. “Thanks daddy.” I feel his arm wrap sound me protectively and now I feel safe, warm and protected.

I jerk awake in my sleep. I check my surroundings looking for someone intruding into the room. When I see none I look toward Trunks and see him awake and alert but not worried. I relax knowing what’s going on now. “She have another nightmare?”  
Trunks nods his head “ she’s making her way toward dad now. I don’t know how he calms her down.”  
I lay my head back down on Trunks' chest. This feels so weird to do. In the future Mrs. Briefs made sure to keep us out of his bedroom but here in the past Mrs. Briefs doesn’t seem to care. I giggle slightly at the thought. Trunks nudges me trying to see what I’m thinking. “Nothing I was just noticing the differences between Mrs. Briefs in the future and Mrs. Briefs in the past.”  
Trunks gives a dry chuckle “It's sleeping in the same bed isn’t it?”  
I nod my head “It’s weird it’s like Mrs. Briefs now doesn’t seem to care what you do here.”  
“Well in the future mom had been a mom for fifteen years. Here in the past mom has only had six months and most of that had been helping a struggling Bulla adjust to everything that has happened. In out time her parents were madly in love, and everything always went our way then one night in your sleep you wake up and everything you once held dear is gone and now her parents won’t even talk to each other and both of them are living like they are going to die in three years and she’s noticed it.”  
I rub my hand on Trunks chest “That reminds me. Trunks you said you can reach super saiyan god right?”  
He sighs “I was able to reach it once but since then I haven’t been able to reach it. I’ve been trying but I can’t focus and clear my head of my thoughts.” I move my head so I’m looking Trunks in the eyes prodding him with an answer. He lets out another sigh “I can’t stop thinking about the events I know are coming. Even if I can’t reach super saiyan god I’m still stronger than the androids, Cell, Buu and I keep thinking about what if I just ended these problems? What if when the androids com I tear them limb from limb like I was ripping up paper. What if I throw Cell into the sky and shoot a Galic Gun at him and destroy him. What if I destroy the magician who revives buu before he can actually do it.”  
I look at him sadly. “Trunks you know we can’t right?”  
He sits up and turns his back toward me “But that’s what we’re doing. We’re not destroying the androids sure but we’re making sure Frieza doesn’t get resurrected. Why do we have to pick and choose the events we change. Mai, we can make this timeline the best of them all. No androids no cell no Buu. everytime they came we had to use the dragon balls to save everyone and make them forget that they were wiped out to begin with. We can make it so they never even happen.”  
I shake my head. He knows he can’t do what he’s proposing he just wants me to shut him down. “ But those aren’t the only people who threaten earth are they. Beerus, Frieza, the universe six tournament, Black and Zamasu, the tournament of power, what's your plan to stop those things from happening. You would need Goku and Vegeta’s help with them. If they aren’t as powerful in this timeline as ours, could they win against these threats?”  
He turns toward me “ I could train them. I could make them even stronger then our timeline.”  
“Trunks, that's years of the most intense training you can think of. Training that Goku and Vegeta are already going through, and is that what you want? To spend the next eighteen years of your life making sure certain events don’t happen. Events that worked out and no one dies.” His shoulders slump and he knows I’m right. He’s already dedicating a lot of time trying to stop one event from happening. It would drive him insane to stop every event that happens along the way. “Trunks I also think you’re forgetting something.” He turned his head toward me “Your family and their friends are some of the most powerful people in the universe. And the thing about power is that there is always someone willing to challenge the people who have it.”  
He lays back down on the bed. I follow and lay my head in the crook of his neck and place a kiss on his shoulder. I try to fall back asleep but I can still feel Trunks awake and he doesn’t seem to be sleeping anytime soon. “What now?”  
He lets out another sigh. “I don’t know what to do about dad.”  
“What about him?”  
“He’s been getting closer with Bulla every day and I’m worried that when the time comes he won’t be able to leave like he did with my time”  
“I don’t see the problem?”  
“Well for starters aren’t we supposed to make sure things happen as close to my timeline as possible. And it’s more than that. Dad left to become a super saiyan if he doesn’t leave.”  
“We are supposed to make sure things happen but we can’t not change this timeline Trunks. The only way we can do that is if we weren’t here. We are going to have to accept that some things are going to change but we shouldn’t try to change every major event that ever happens.”  
He nods his head. He wraps his arm and tail around me “Yeah that makes sense but we still have the problem we need my dad to become super saiyan.”  
I point to Vegeta’s journal on Trunks nightstand “You have his journal. I'm sure it details his ascension into super saiyan.”  
Trunks face turns into a scowl. “I haven’t opened the journal.”  
I look up to him “Why?”  
“ Because Mai my dad was a bad person. I can’t count on one hand the amount of times dad has brought up his time before he came to earth and each time I wished he hadn’t. It’s dark and unsettling. I don’t want to read about every bad deed he’s ever done, all the people he’s killed and planets he’s destroyed. I don’t want to read the journal depicting the journal of the mighty prince Vegeta The Destroyer of Worlds”  
He says the name like a curse. “Trunks I’ve killed people. A lot of them. Pilaf wanted to rule the world. Did you think that would come without casualties? I’ve been apart of a lot of death and destruction, does that make me a bad person?”  
He turns toward me “That’s different you got a second chance, a chance that you haven’t wasted.”  
“Does your dad not have a second chance? The dragon balls revived him on Namek just like the dragon balls made me into a kid again. Has he killed anyone since he’s been brought back? Has he destroyed with the intent to just destroy.”  
Trunks shakes his head. “No he hasn’t.”  
“There you see. He’s trying the least you can do is try to. Plus this might be our only option as you said we need him to become a super saiyan you might have to read the journal so we can attempt the process he used.”   
“It doesn't work that way. The super saiyan transformation relies on anger to fuel the transformation.”  
I sit and ponder what he was saying “Well then make him angry.”  
He lets out a laugh “My dad is always angry. The problem is I don’t know what to say or do to push him over the edge.”   
I gesture towards the book “If only we had a book that most likely detailed the events that led to mighty prince Vegeta Destroyer of Worlds to turn super saiyan.” I let out a sarcastic sigh.   
He removes his arm from around me and sits up. “Fucking fine I’ll read the journal. Don’t wait up this is going to take a while.”   
I turn around and face away for the lamp light that is now on. I feel his tail tighten on my waist “Trunks?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Mai”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about that Nightmare? I wanted it to be kinda confusing because what dreams are clear cut. I really like the dynamic between Trunks and Mai. I like to think that they've been friends since they've met and this has only brought them closer and makes them act like a married couple.   
> Please comment what you think.   
> Next chapter will literally be all about Vegeta and Bulma


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again I'm sorry for the late chapter but Life gets in the way. no joke sister tried to but the house down.   
> anyways good news I am moving in my own apartment next month so hopefully without all the drama I can write more   
> also a little update with the story I put in the tag that there might be smut but I do not think I could write it well which considering I already think I write terribly should tell you something. I'll update the tags but thought I would let you know. if someone wants to Collab and write a one shot smut piece comment and let me know other wise we'll live with out it. enjoy and as always comment what you think and Kudos are appreciated

Nine months I spent wondering why I would mate with Bulma. By humanoid standards is she attractive? Yes, is she intelligent? Yes, is she a gigantic pain in the ass? Yes, but I didn’t understand why I would unnecessarily tie myself down to earth for what? A Family? What happened to making the galaxy remember the saiyans? What happened to restoring our legacy? Then I laid with the woman. I woke up that day and felt Bulla leave the bed. I was about to turn over and have my back facing towards Bulma when she rolled into the spot Bulla had left. Unconsciously I wrapped my arm around her and that was when I understood why. All those months of Questions all those days wondering why I would give up my goals just for a woman. Feeling her in my arms was better then any feeling then I have ever felt before. The feeling of her settling herself against my chest was the missing piece from the puzzle. It felt as though she was made for me like she fit against me just right. I could smell her strawberry scent from her hair, It was all of this that made my Oozaru just scream MATE!!!! I couldn’t fall back asleep after that, I just stayed awake watching the woman sleep amazed that I hadn’t figured it out before. She wasn’t just a pain in the ass she was just like a saiyan woman. She wasn’t just intelligent she was the smartest person I have encountered in all my travels around the galaxy. She wasn’t just attractive, She looked like a goddess that shouldn’t be walking around with mortals. It was that thought that made cock twitch. I suppressed a groan now was not the time to think of Bulma like a goddess. I grabbed the shirt that had ridden up to right under her ass and pulled it down onto her creamy thighs and that’s when I noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. I couldn’t suppress the groan that time. I knew that my dick was going to be hard for a while. When I felt the woman stirring, I wasn’t surprised by the playful banter we had. I always liked bickering with the woman and I knew she enjoyed it as well. We stopped after Trunks and Bulla showed up, both of us wanting to avoid getting together so we tried to distance ourselves from each other. We can see how well that turned out. While she was putting on my pants I decided enough was enough. I tried to make her see that we should stop avoiding each other and accept that we are mates but Bulma was trying to now accept it. When she left the room I wanted to stop her and make her see that we are mates but it was shadowed by the guilt I was feeling. Why would I cast aside my mate and child? Do I really feel that much jealousy toward Kakarot that I throw away my mate and heir? I heard the weakling scream at Bulma, I wanted to rip his head off but to do so the woman would never forgive me and despite what she had just said I didn’t want that to happen. Distracted by my thoughts I failed to realize that Bulla charged the weakling and started attacking. I left the room and to say I was enraged would be an understatement. Bulla was just wildly attacking, completely disregarding her opponent's openings, just punching his raised arms. Was she even trying to hit him? I don’t remember Bulla getting hit. I just remember Bulla’s cries of pain and the weakling calling her a Brat then from there all I saw was white and the next thing I know the weakling is gasping for air and I am standing over top of him. Bulma looks like she was going to break down and Bulla was shaking from her anger. I walked over to her and told her next time would be different. Bulla seemed to accept that answer.

Knocking on my door pulls me from my journal. I quickly put the journal in the drawer of my nightstand and walked to the door to open it. “You’re a monster.” Trunks practically running into the room. 

“Boy what are you on about now?” Truth be told I am a monster but I am curious as to why and what brings him into my room. 

“You’ve killed Billions of people and you don’t regret it.”

“You are correct I was under the impression you were aware of my past.” 

“Not you, you from my timeline. My dad didn’t regret it. I was reading your journal. You have pages upon pages filled with planet names and the populations and that's it. There was no talk about regret, there was nothing but names and numbers.” the journal in question is in his hand while he is waving his arms around furiously 

“Okay.” 

“Okay? Okay? That’s all you have to say for yourself?” 

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to say that you regret the lives you took. I want to know why you insisted on writing down the names and populations of every planet you purged. I want to know that I wasn't raised by a genocidal maniac.” Trunks is screaming at me with tears on his face. He's trying to rationalize my actions so he can go back to idolizing me like he has been. 

I take a deep breath. I need to calm myself. This situation will not resolve if I yell at the moment. “Trunks if put in the same situation again I would kill all those lifeforms again.” Trunks who was looking down at his feet jerked his head to look me in the eye. He intended to say something but I glared at him to get him to stop. “Those Planets I purged were already gone the moment the showed up on Frieza’s radar. If I didn’t do it someone else would. I was the last of a royal saiyan bloodline. It was up to me to remember the heritage and customs of our people so that the saiyan race would not be forgotten. So yeah I slaughtered Billions of people. Never once did I hesitate.”

Trunks looks broken. He doesn’t know how to process the love and respect he had for a man he Idolized as a hero versus the truth that the very same man was a monster. “Trunks, what can you learn from that journal?”

“What?”

“What can you learn from the journal boy? What story does it tell that might be important now?”

“Oh um well It does contain events that havent-”

“I'm not talking about the future boy I’m talking about all the pages”

Trunks looks at the journal in his hand, his face scrunched up in concentration. I roll my eyes and let out a deep breath. It seems like I have to do everything. “Boy that journal is all about the sacrifices I have made in order to preserve the saiyan name. I was enslaved by a tyrant for 30 years of my life killing and destroying every second of it so that maybe one day I could be rid of him. Trunks there might be things you have to do that you won’t like but just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean you can ignore them.” 

Trunks stood up in a fury “You think I don’t know sacrifice? I’ve lost everything, My world, my family, my… my.. Brother.” His body is shaking and I can see a red sort of glow starting to surround him. His energy if acting stronger growing higher than Frieza then to not even being able to register it at all. “Every day I wake up and wonder what we’ll do today and every day I have to accept the fact I’ll never see him again. Everytime I feel bored I search for his energy only to not find it. Every time I remember a funny joke I turn to tell him only to not find him there. So don’t tell me I need to learn about sacrifice because I know the price I paid for me, Bulla and Mai to survive.” I see Kakarot enter the room using the instant transmission technique. He looks at me questionly. I give him a nod letting me know I have it handled. He shrugs and puts two fingers to his head and leaves. 

I look back to the boy his body has stopped shaking and the red energy seems to have dissipated. “Boy I’m not talking about what you have already sacrificed. I’m talking about the continued need to sacrifice. You are not done you still have to sacrifice. You said it yourself events will change and we will be affected by it, it will be up to you to monitor and make sure we stay on track with your timeline as much as possible. You have also stated you are not strong enough yet to be comparable to Frieza in your time, that is something you must also rectify. Your sacrifices aren’t over; they have only just begun. That is why I think Future me put the names of planets and their populations in the journal for you to realize that you need to do whatever you think you have to to ensure your goal. I needed to saiyans legacy to survive so I killed as many as I deemed necessary to do so. You need to ensure the safety of this timeline to ensure we don’t go through the same event that brought you here so do what you think is necessary.”

Trunks sat back down on the bed head in his hands “Why me? Why trust me with something this important? I am 15 years old and I am not ready for something like this.”

I move to stand in front of him “You are my heir and a saiyan prince I would trust no one else for a job like this if I wasn’t there to fulfill it”

Trunks shoulders start to shake with barely controlled laughter “You know you are exactly the same prideful arrogant man in the future as you are now.” He looks up and a small smile at his lips.

I turn my head so he doesn’t see my grin “I am a saiyan. Pride and arrogance are the same thing.”

Trunks lets out a small laugh “Thanks dad I really needed….. this .”I nod at him but then a look of confusion sets on his face. “I remember you once saying that Frieza used numbers to Identify planets.”

I nod my head “Yeah what of it?”

“You have actual names written in here.” the question left unsaid. 

“No one rembered planet Vegetasai or the saiyans after they were destroyed. I didn’t want the same fate to the planets I purged so I always gathered the names that the locals used to call the planet so that at least someone would remember their name and that they existed.” 

Trunks looks at me wide eyed “Wow I never….. it … doesn’t matter I’ll… talk to you later dad.”

I sat down on the bed as Trunks left the room. I grab the Journal from my nightstands and open up the set of Pages where I put the names and populations of the planets I purged. I reread every entry details of the planet and culture I was able to learn pop into my head. Flashes of the species screaming for mercy asking me questions like why? Or how can I do this? If put in the same position again I would do it again but that doesn’t deter from the fact that the boy was right. I am a monster.”

“MOTHER FUCKER THIS GODSDAMN PIECE OF SHIT WHY WON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW.” I slam my fist into the control panel. Why won’t it work? Trunks gave me the time machine to see if I could figure out what went wrong but everytime I try to run a test on it I get more Questions. I have no idea on how I’m even supposed to approach the damn thing when every part I pull apart from the machine looks completely forgien. The software looks completely forgien as well. Did she invent a new form of math just to make this? 

“Bulma honey is everything alright?” I close my eyes. I need to calm down. Getting angry at a computer will not help the situation. It’ll make me feel better but it won’t help me find out why this happened faster. 

I turned around and looked at my dad, scratch was still perched on his shoulder and a cigarette was hanging out his mouth. “Yeah dad I was just running a diagnostic on this part trying to figure out its purpose but as with the other parts in the time machine it just tells me no data found. I feel like a caveman learning physics it shouldn't be this hard”

Dad nods his head at the tale of my struggles. He has also been stuck before so maybe he has an idea on how to get past it. “Leave it alone for now, spend some time on other projects and the answers will come to you eventually.”

I wanted to roll my eyes but as if the universe was agreeing with him Bulla who looks like she was just training with Vegeta walked in with a wagon of destroyed training bots filled to the brim. “Mommy I have the bots daddy destroyed today.” After the Yamcha incident Bulla started taking her training very seriously she even had a new uniform made. Bulla was wearing a white and pink training uniform with her wrist bands overshirt and shoes all being weighted. I was originally hesitant about her wearing all that weight but Vegeta made a good argument that Gohan wore weighted clothing and suffered no effect.

Speaking of the Prince of all assholes, why is he avoiding me? I get he might need time to get over the rejection but to not talk to me at all. Was that a relationship we had in the future? I deny him sex and suddenly he can’t be bothered to talk to me? I’m not mad it’s just annoying especially when his input could be useful. Before the whole Yamcha situation whenever he would break training bots he would drop them off himself and tell me ways in which they could be improved upon. I actually enjoyed the challenge he provided. He would destroy them and tell me how and why they failed. I would improve and fix them and the cycle would repeat. I loved the challenge it brought, always pushing me to think of new ways to improve the bots. Now without Vegeta talking to me it takes twice as much time to fix and usually he’s destroying them twice as quickly. I can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose or if he is just too powerful for the bots and without my improvements they can’t keep up. This needs to stop I don’t care if he’s mad that I didn’t want to have sex but I need his input to improve the bots and he needs them to challenge him. “Bulla where is your dad?” 

I didn’t need to ask but on the off chance I was wrong. Bulla smiles at me “In the gravity room but he’s training so we can’t go in there.”

I let out a laugh “I built the damn thing I’ll sure as hell go in whenever I damn well please.” I leave the lab and start making my way towards the lab.

Bulla Pov  
I see mommy leave the lab and I look at grandpa who’s standing there petting scratch. “Grandpa when do you think mommy and daddy will fall in love?” It's obvious the love each other mommy looks at daddy differently than anyone else and mommy is the only daddy will spend more than 10 minutes with. 

“Not much longer if I were to guess.” 

I really hope it’s soon. I miss the four of us being a family.

Bulma Pov  
I can hear the gravity room buzzing as I reach the door. I take a look at the monitor next to the door and see that he’s at 200 times earth's gravity. I knock as hard as I can. I wait about a minute and when I am about to knock again I hear the room die down and I hear Vegeta’s footsteps walking toward the door. He opens the door and before he can even say anything I barge in and let him have it. “We need to talk Vegeta. Look I get it you’re mad I rejected you but that doesn’t mean you can avoid me at all cost. Not only that I need your input on the training bots to improve them so they can be better for you.” 

Throughout my tirade Vegeta just stood there calmly there wasn’t even a scowl on his face. “I tell Bulla what needs to be improved and she can tell you. If that’s all-”

“Seriously Vegeta you’re going to be sending messages through our daughter? Are that much of a coward that-”

“I thought I wasn't worth your time, woman?” 

Shame floods through me. I forgot I had said that. I shouldn’t have, it was just something to say in an attempt to hurt him and get him to leave me alone. “I didn’t mean that and I shouldn't have said that. Look do you mind if we just forget that conversion?” 

“No”

“No? What do you mean no?”

“No woman I am not going to forget that you rejected me and chose the weakling over me.” His arms crossed a scowl appearing as he finished the sentence.

I roll my eyes “seriously I say no to sex and you can’t-”

Suddenly I am moved from the middle of the gravity room to being pushed against the wall. I look at Vegeta with a surprised look on my face. His eyes look hurt and his arms are one either side of me trapping me against the wall. I don’t feel any fear, only safety. I know Vegeta would never hurt me. “It wasn’t just sex woman I offered my life and you refused me.so I am not going to forget and just keep going as if I am not affected by it.”   
I understand I do from everything I hear about saiyans is that they basically embody intensity. When they train they push themselves beyond their limits when they eat. They eat like it’s the last food on earth and their emotional state is no different. I realize now that Vegeta basically declared his love for me and told him no. I get that it can be difficult but he needs to understand my side. “What do you want me to say Vegeta? That when I slept with you it was the best sleep in my life? IT WAS! That I have never felt as comfortable as I was when I was in your arms? I HAVEN’T! That when I woke up I didn’t even think of Yamcha that you and me were the only thing on my mind? YES! Then you started talking about being mates and I didn’t have time to think and I didn’t know what to do so I panicked.” 

I am breathing heavy looking at Vegeta. His face is a mix of understanding and confusion. “And the weakling?

I could see the Vulnerable look on his face. He was trying to see if I was with him if I did choose him over Vegeta. “I haven’t talked to Yamcha since that day. I called him after you threw him out and told him not to come back “

Vegeta relaxes. His eyes that were a second ago vulnerable now predatory dropping from my eyes to my lips. “ Well woman have you had time to think as you put it?”

I should feel uncomfortable by the way he’s looking at me like I’m a piece of meat but instead it’s kinda exciting and confusing. When Yamcha looked at me like that I was uncomfortable with that look but with Vegeta? I find myself looking at his lips and Imagining what it would feel like. “I don’t know I haven’t- GASP”

Before I could say anything Vegeta closed the gap between our lips and kissed me and when I gasped he used it as an opportunity to stick his tongue in my throat. I can feel the passion emanating from Vegeta. Before I knew it his hand tangles in my hair and his hand on the small of my back pulling me in. without thinking I just reacted I wrapped my arms around his neck and started grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck.

The kiss is passionate and raw all the emotions and feelings we couldn’t say were being unleashed. I never wanted it to end. It felt like time stopped and only we existed. Suddenly Vegeta pulled away. I was panting the kiss leaving me breathless. That's new Yamcha never could kiss like that. I looked at Vegeta and I saw that smirk plastered on his face along with the rest of his smug face as he started walking away “I hope I gave you something to think about.” With that he turned and left. A part of me wanted to chase after it but I realized we needed time to think. Vegeta isn’t nearly as confident as he seems if I had to guess he’s fretting over the kiss worse than me. We also have to actually work out our feelings for each other He’s still mad about the rejection and I still have no Idea on what I actually want.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Fic and the first Multi Chapter one I am doing Comment and tell me what you think of Chapter One. Please excuse any Grammatical errors on my part.


End file.
